Un dulce amor
by Luka-Camus
Summary: Shion encuentra a una bebe en la entrada de su templo, los caballeros están de acuerdo en cuidarla, Camus le escogió un nombre que en la cual Shion acepto.
1. Nueva

Nueva

Capitulo 1 

Un día en la antigua Grecia eran las 7:00 AM en aquella hora se encontraban durmiendo junto a sus alumnos de 3 años mas o menos, pero el gran madrugador Shion de Aries se encontraba ya despierto, esperando a que salga el sol, en ese momento decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire para así poder seguir con sus deberes y claro hacerle el desayuno a Mu.

Shion: pero que hermoso día

Shion camina un poco para ver si todo esta bien, pero no noto en la entrada de su templo una pequeña canasta, se acerco y vio que en el interior de la canasta había un bebe, encontró una carta que decía: "_Espero que hayan encontrado a mi hija, bueno no será mas mi hija, no quiero tener problemas, el único lugar que sabría que ella estaría bien seria estando con los caballeros y sobre todo con Athena, cuídenla"_. 

Shion: pobre pequeña… -toma a la bebe y la mira por un momento, toma la canasta con su otra mano y entra a su templo-

Mu sale de su habitación, se acerca a su maestro, como no lo alcanza toma de su cabello y lo jala un poco para que lo vea.

Shion: oh… ya estas despierto Mu –lo mira-

Mu: tengo hambre

Shion: siempre tienes hambre –deja a la bebe en el sofá, y se dirige a la cocina, vuelve en donde esta Mu y le da un poco de leche con un poco de galletas- bueno Mu hay tienes tu desayuno, después vamos a ir a la cámara del patriarca si

Mu: si maestro –se va con su leche y galletas a su habiatación-

Una hora después, Shion va a la cámara del patriarca que en la cual todos sus compañeros estarían hay, no se demoro mucho para poder subir los mas rápido posible por todos los templos, le tomo unos cuantos minutos pero eso si tubo que llevar a Mu y a la bebe en sus brazos.

Shion abre la puerta golpeándolo con su pie para que así pueda abrir.

Shion: Ya llegue n.n

Hasgard: ya era hora ¬¬

El pobre Shion deja a Mu en el suelo y deja a la bebe dormir en sus brazos, todos le miran extraño hasta que Deuteros le quita la bebe

Shion: que haces, devuélvemela

Saga: maestro ¿que es eso?

Deuteros: Saga esto es un bebe –le acerca la bebe, Saga la mira y toca su cabeza en ese momento Shion le quita la bebe-

Manigoldo: y que crees que haces con ese bebe Shion, la cuidaras o que

Shion: si la cuidare y que tanto

Regulus: si quieres te ayudo ya que es una gran responsabilidad

Asmita: ese hombre tiene razón –apunta a Regulus- yo igual quiero cuidarla, soy bueno cuidando niños :D

Shaka: mentira, me trata mal, golpéenlo por mal niñero U_U

Dohko: Y porque la trajiste, no hubiera sido mejor que la dejaras en tu templo, suerte mía que no tengo alumno como todos ustedes cuidando a niños molestosos como ellos y ahora Shion tendrá que cuidar de dos pendejitos osea Mu y la bebe :3

Kardia: sabes Dohko, porque no cierras la boca -_-

Milo: eres malo tío Dohko

Sísifo: …..

Cid: será difícil cuidarla

Degel: tiene razón

Albafica: se podrían callar a mi alumno le duele la cabeza

Camus: para terminar rápido esta conversación como se va a llamar la bebe, yo digo que se llame –en ese momento Degel le tapa la boca-

Degel: no digas nada

Camus: que me importa, yo quiero escogerle el nombre y quiero que se llame Patricia, es un lindo nombre, tal ves en el futuro me enamore de ella

Todos: ._.

Shion: esta bien, ella se llamara como lo dijo Camus, y creo que será difícil eso de lo ultimo que dijiste


	2. Patricia

**Los personajes les pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, pero el personaje de "Patricia" solo lo hice porque una amiga quería que pusiera su nombre y larga historia.**

Capitulo 2: Patricia

Shion: esta bien, ella se llamara como lo dijo Camus, y creo que será difícil eso de lo último que dijiste

Camus: no lo creo, mi sueño es ser el novio de ella en el futuro

Shion: pero si alguno de tus compañeros es el novio de ella mas antes que tu

Camus: … mejor me callo….

Degel: vaya Shion no sabia que arruinabas los sueños de los niños

Albafica: no pensé eso de ti, pensé que serias más maduro en ves de regañarlo y arruinarle la vida

Mientras estos caballeros discutían Camus se sentía más mal pero sin que se dieran cuenta Camus se fue al templo de su maestro.

Milo: ¿y Camus?

Degel: el esta ac… -mira a su lado y no esta-

Dohko: jm jm se sintió mal por lo que le dijiste Shion

Shion: no es mi culpa que ande hablando estupideces

Mu: maestro perdone que me meta pero no son estupideces de seguro si llega a pasar que ellos dos algún día estarán juntos

Aspros: hazle caso a tu alumno que ni tu mismo te puedes aguantar a esa cara redonda, con ojos grandes, con esa sonrisa tan inocente, y su "ternura"

Shura: no será mejor que nos vayamos, se esta haciendo de tarde

Aioros toma la mano de su maestro para que este le viera –maestro ya nos podemos ir- mira a su maestro

Sísifo: claro, oigan chicos yo y mi alumno –apunta a su alumno Aioros- nos vamos

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de irse a sus templos.

_**EN EL TEMPLO DE ACUARIO**_

Degel: Camus en donde estas –entra en la habitación de Camus y le ve hay leyendo un libro que en la cual el regalo hace poco-

Camus: ¿Qué quiere maestro? –lo dice con una voz tan triste-

Degel se acerca a Camus, se coloca de rodillas para quedar en la misma altura que Camus

Degel: no estés así, fue muy lindo lo que dijiste que ella será tu novia en el futuro y creo que si pasara, no le hagas caso a ese presumido de Shion, me gusta tu forma de pensar, tan positivo

Camus: es quiero que eso pase, se que ella es una bebe pero tal ves me guste ahora, y yo apenas tengo 3 años, ni puedo ganarle en los entrenamientos

Degel: eso será al paso del tiempo, hay te darás cuenta que si te gusta ella o no

Camus: tiene razón maestro, será como en este libro que serán felices por siempre –sonríe-

Degel: así será, así será…

Pasaron meses, la pequeña Patricia ya empezaba estar casi del mismo tamaño que sus demás compañeros dorados y ya peleaba bien, Camus cuando veía a su compañera Patricia cuando entrenaban sentía que su corazón latía mas al verla, el aun no se le a declarado a Patricia lo que sentía por ella.  
Pasaron 21 años, Camus aun siente lo mismo por Patricia y no sabe como decírselo, cuando hablaban en las horas de sus entrenamientos el se ponía nervioso cuando le hablaba ella solo le sonreía, ella no quería estar en alguno de los templos de sus compañeros ya que para ella se le hace incomodo estar en un mismo lugar con uno de sus compañeros así que ella se queda sola contemplando la luna.

Patricia: pero que bella noche –contemplando la luna-

De pronto ella siente unos pasos, mira por todos lados y ve que su compañero Camus se le acerca.

Camus: Hola…-se lo dice un tanto nervioso-

Patricia: ufff… eras tu Camus no vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste –suspira-

Camus: perdón es que quería ver como estabas

Patricia: estoy bien, fue divertido el entrenamiento de hoy, por cierto peleaste bien, me gusta tu forma de pelear –le sonrie-

Camus: g…gracias…. A mi igual me gusta tu forma de pelear, te ves linda…

Patricia: gracias Camus, oye no crees que es un poco tarde, ¿no tienes que ir a dormir? –le mira-

Camus: a si tienes razón… descansa –se retira del lugar-

Patricia: tu igual descansa

Camus piensa: "Tonto porque no le dijiste, porque" –se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-

Pasa la noche, Patricia ya se encontraba en el lugar de entrenamiento esperando a sus compañeros, pero parecía no estar bien, espero un rato mas hasta que al fin llegaron.

Patricia: al fin llegan –lo dice mordiéndose una de sus uñas-

Mu: si, perdónanos por haberte echo esperar

DM: esta rara hoy, ¿Qué te paso?

Patricia: ¡NADA! Mejor vamos a entrenar

Todos: esta bien

Patricia: bien hoy me toca entrenar con Afrodita así que Afrodita ven para acá

Afrodita se acerca en donde esta Patricia.

Afrodita: ¿Lista?

Patricia: siempre estoy lista –sonríe de una manera diferente-

Afrodita: eso me alegra

Y así transcurrió el entrenamiento normal como siempre, Patricia siempre esquivando los ataques de Afrodita, Afrodita uso su famoso ataque de rosas pirañas, ella dio unos pasos atrás, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba entre medio del ataque de Shura y DM y mas el de Afrodita, no sabia que hacer, se sentía congelada no supo reaccionar, hasta que sintió de la forma que chocan los ataques junto a ella y cae inconciente que en la cual llama la atención de todos sus compañeros, pero mas la de Camus siente que se le destroza su corazón.

Saga: ¿Camus? ¿Camus? –le da una cachetada para que reaccione-

Camus: por favor…. Que sea una pesadilla… -lo dice con un tanto de miedo, un miedo de perderla-

Shaka: amigo no la perderás, ella estará bien, la llevaremos a la enfermería para que la curen, tranquilo

Shura y Aioros llevan a Patricia a la enfermería, mientras que Shaka, Afrodita, DM y Aldebaran esperaban a que llegaran Shura, Aioros y Patricia, y en otro lado los demás caballeros intentaban de calmar a Camus.

Mu: ¿Camus estas mejor?

Camus: n…no….

Milo: anda amigo, que tu puedes subir esos ánimos, además que yo soy perfecto para ti –Camus tira a Milo lo mas lejos posible-

Todos: ._.

Aioria: mejor no molestemos a Camus, dejémoslo solo

Saga: si será mejor, porque yo no quiero volar como Milo

Mu: eso le pasa por andar jodiendo a Camus que se siente mal

Saga y Aioria: si tienes razón

Camus: chicos déjenme solo por favor

Mu, Aioria y Saga: bueno –se retiran del templo de acuario dejando solo a camus-


	3. Declaración

Capitulo 3: Declaración

Mu, Aioria y Saga: bueno –se retiran del templo de acuario dejando solo a camus-

Pasaron horas en que Camus se quedo solo en su templo, hasta que sintió algunos pasos, estaba por atacar.

Shura y Aioros: ¡Ahhhh…! No nos mates –se abrazaron dejando atrás a Patricia, que en la cual ella tiene la cara vendada-

Camus: tontos porque pasan así –lo dice con mucho enojo y tristeza a la vez-

En aquel momento llegan Shaka, Afrodita, DM y Aldebaran al templo de acuario.

Los cuatro: ya llegaron

Camus: ¿enserio? No me digan o me están jodiendo como Milo -.-

Afrodita: perdónanos por no haber venido antes que Shura, Aioros y Patricia, y ¿porque estos dos están abrazados?

Camus: pregúntales a ellos

DM: que les paso, ¿apareció el monstruo y los asusto?

Camus: ¿que dijiste? Para tu información yo no soy ningún monstruo, y ¿en donde esta Patricia?

Shaka: detrás de Shura y Aioros, detrás de esos dos hombres miedosos, raros, y diría algo mas pero no se me ocurre nada

Shura se acerca en donde esta Shaka y dice – ¿como que miedosos?- después Aioros se acerca a Shaka y dice -¿Cómo que raros?- los dos dicen al mismo tiempo -¿Cómo que no se te ocurre nada?-

DM: están de entupidos hoy, pareciera que mientras pasan los días se vuelven mas burros

Camus se acerca a Patricia que en la cual ella no podía ver por las vendas que tiene en la cara.

Shura: por cierto Camus no le quites las vendas, tiene que quedarse así por una semana

Aioros: además que tenemos que ir en donde esta Athena

Camus: ¿para que?

Aioros: no lo se, no soy adivino

Camus: entonces yo ayudare a Patricia a que suba

Después llegan Mu, Saga y Aioria.

Saga: hola, hola ya volvieron –lo dice con una mano sobre su cabeza-

Aioria: veo que quedo muy mal –mira a Patricia-

Aioros: será mejor ir rápido con Athena así que yo me voy –se retira del templo de acuario-

Shura: yo me voy contigo –se va con Aioros-

Camus: chicos se pueden ir por mientras, yo iré en un rato más si

Todos: bueno –se retiran del templo de acuario-

Camus y Patricia se quedaron solos y era una oportunidad para que el le dijera lo que siente por ella.

Camus: sabes Patricia hay algo que siempre e querido decirte…-mira por un momento a Patricia, se acerca a ella y le da un calido abrazo- que desde que te vi ósea cuando apenas eras una bebe me enamore de ti y aun sigo enamorado de ti –aun la abraza-

Patricia lo único que podía hacer era escuchar sus palabras y corresponder a su abrazo.

Camus deja de abrazarla y le dice –será mejor que nos vayamos con los demás o van a pensar mal-

Patricia solo mueve la cabeza para que el la entendiera.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos y Camus con Patricia ya se encontraban en sus lugares para que escuchen a su diosa.

Saori se levanta de su trono, se acerca a Patricia la mira por un momento y pregunta – ¿chicos saben que le paso?

Todos miran a Afrodita, Shura y DM

Afrodita: fue un accidente, estábamos entrenando y como ella siempre esquiva mis ataques pues se puso entre medio de los ataque de Shura y DM y mas con mi ataque y así quedo

Saori: mmmmm… entiendo –se aleja de Patricia y sus caballeros y se vuelve a sentar en su trono-

Mu: ¿y para que nos ha llamado?

Saori: a cierto, los he llamado para…. –fue interrumpida por Kanon que llego cargando a Milo-

Kanon: creo que esto es de ustedes –tira a Milo-

Saga: ¿KANON? –lo dice sorprendido-

Kanon: eh… hola Saga

Saga corre a abrazar a Kanon.

Kanon: Saga porque me abrazas así, nosotros nos vemos todos los años

Saga: pero solo en navidad y en año nuevo, solo en esos dos días para ti eso es mucho –aun abraza a Kanon-

Kanon: no me jodas, no es mi culpa que no me guste estar mucho acá

Saga: pero es lindo quedarse acá

Todos miran a Kanon y Saga, de pronto Afrodita intenta de despertar a Milo.

Aioros: Afrodita déjalo así, además que nadie lo aguanta por sus tonterías

Afrodita: Ah… bueno pues que se quede así

Camus no ponía atención por lo que estaba pasando, solo pensaba en Patricia.


	4. Nueva Apariencia

Capitulo 4: Nueva Apariencia

Camus no ponía atención por lo que estaba pasando, solo pensaba en Patricia.

Saori grita: ¡YA CALLENSE Y COMPORTENSE COMO ADULTOS!

Saga y Kanon: perdónenos –en ese momento despierta Milo-

Milo: hay…. ¿Que paso?

Camus: primero me jodiste, te tire lo más lejos posible

Kanon: y te vi hay flotando como estupido en la orilla del mar, no tuve opción mas que traerte acá, porque ni jodiendo te aguantaría

Milo: pero aun así me tienen que aguantar, porque son mis amigos

Aioria: si fíjate que tan buenos amigos somos ¬¬

Saori: no me gusta para nada sus discusiones así que será mejor que les diga después lo que quería contarles y que hicieran, además que les va mejor cuando esta a su lado Patricia para salvarles el trasero, asi que sera mejor que se vayan y ¿Quién va a cuidar de Patricia?

Camus: e…etto…. Yo la cuidare….

Saori: muy bien, Camus cuídala y ahora esfúmense

Todos: OK

Ya que se fueron todos a sus templos, pero Camus aun no llegaba a su templo por estar ayudando a Patricia, pero no le costo mucho bajar hasta el templo de acuario.

_**EN EL TEMPLO DE ACUARIO**_

Camus: descansa en mi cama para que estés más cómoda, yo dormiré en el sofá –lo dice con una pequeña sonrisa-

Camus la lleva a su habitación, le acomoda todo, la almohada, las sabanas y por ultimo le ayuda a acostarse, cuando termino de ayudarla a acostarse se fue a dormir al sofá, en realidad para el seria muy incomodo, pero solo lo hace por la chica que mas ama.

_**Una Semana Después**_

Camus: ¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar?

Shaka: tranquilo amigo –le acaricia la cabeza a Patricia- ya llegara

DM: ¿y era necesario que vinieran todos?

Aioria: si, es nuestra amiga, es normal que la acompañemos

Kanon: yo solo vine porque Saga me obligo

Saga dice en un susurro: es que quería que mi hermano estuviera acá, pero igual ella es tu amiga, y es la que mas te entiende en tus momentos difíciles

Kanon: fue poco lo que te entendí, pero tienes razón

Afrodita: me aburro, ya quiero que llegue el doctor para que le quite esas vendas de una maldita ves

En ese momento llega el doctor.

Doctor: buenas tardes, disculpen la demora

Camus piensa: _"Como lo vamos a disculpar, si se demoro mas que cuando Aioria esta en el baño"_

Doctor: bueno es hora de que te quitemos las vendas –le dice a Patricia, mientras toma unas tijeras y empieza a cortar poco a poco las vendas, le quita las vendas con algo de cuidado-

Camus solo miraba sus labios, su nariz, sus ojos azulados, sus largas pestañas que en la cual a el le gusta, su cabello color castaño, pero lo que le gusto fue ese ojo tapado con su cabello, le combinaba la apariencia emo a ella.

Camus se acerca mas a Patricia, se acerca a su oído y le susurra –Te ves hermosa- le sonríe algo sonrojado, cuando pasa ese momento hermoso para Camus llega alguien y separa a Camus de Patricia.

Milo se acerca a mirarla, ella lo miraba extraño y lo único que hizo fue mandarle una cachetada haciéndolo caer.

DM: jaja te jodieron Milo

Milo: no digas nada –se lo dice con una marca en su cara-

Patricia: a la otra y te mando a volar como lo hizo Camus

Camus: y yo la ayudare

Milo se vuelve a levantar, pero esta vez no la miro si no que le toco un pecho, Camus se coloca detrás de Milo

Camus: ¿que estas haciendo?

Milo: esto –aun toca su pecho-

Patricia tomo la mano de Milo, la apretó muy fuerte y empezó a doblarla un poco, hasta que Milo empezó a reclamar de lo fuerte que lo hacia y todos miraban algo asombrados.

Shaka: Milo te esta maltratando una mujer…

Camus: ¡ESA ES MI CHICA! –Lo dice casi a un grito-

Patricia: ¿me vas a seguir jodiendo Milo?

Milo: no, no, no, ya no lo volveré a hacer lo juro, pero deja de doblarme la mano

Patricia suelta la mano de Milo.

Doctor: se pueden retirar

Desde que el doctor les dijo eso, ellos se retiraron al santuario, pero Camus y Patricia iban lo más lejos posible de sus demás compañeros.

Patricia: ¿y hasta cuando pensabas dejar en secreto eso de que te gusto? –lo dice con una sonrisa y en sus mejillas se nota que estuviera sonrojada-

Camus: no es que lo quise dejar como secreto, solo que no sabia como decírtelo, tenía miedo de que me ignoraras…

Patricia: me lo hubieras dicho desde que aprendí a entender lo que decían, a lo que me refiero es que me lo hayas dicho desde que yo tenía 5 años y tu tenia más o menos 8 años, lo hubiera entendido…

Mientras Camus y Patricia hablaban, reían, se molestaban, Milo los seguía por detrás hasta que se acerco más a Patricia y le abrazo por detrás.

Patricia: pero que…. ¡MILO! –Le da un golpe con su codo-

Camus: ahora si eres bicho muerto –se acerca a Milo pero Patricia se lo impide-

Patricia: tengo algo en mente…

Como Milo estaba en el suelo, Patricia lo miraba, le dio una patada muy fuerte que lo dejo por un tiempo en el cielo después cayo muy lejos.

Camus: wow…. Eso fue lo más genial que e visto –abraza a Patricia-

Patricia: ¿enserio crees eso? –Mira a Camus-

Camus: claro que si, es mas eres muy genial y linda claro

Patricia: gracias Camus –le da un beso en la mejilla de Camus, se separa del abrazo y se adelanta un poco- ¿Camus vienes?

Camus: s….s….si… ya voy… -lo dice muy sonrojado y se acerca en donde esta Patricia-


	5. ¿Novios?

Capitulo 5: ¿Novios?

Camus: s….s….si… ya voy… -lo dice muy sonrojado y se acerca en donde esta Patricia-

_**EN EL TEMPLO DE ATHENA.**_

Patricia estaba al lado de Camus, se decían cosas y algo les causaba risa, de seguro era lo que le paso a Milo.

Saori: bueno será mejor que guarden silencio para que les diga lo que tienen que hacer

Patricia: ¿Qué paso?

Saori: incendios y tienen que proteger a todos los del pueblo porque como ellos viven cerca del bosque

Patricia: ¿entonces tendremos mas trabajo que lo tenemos ahora?

Saori: si

Patricia suspira y dice –¿no cree que es mucho para todos?- mira a Saori

Saori: no me importa y eso seria claro que un no, ustedes están para servirme, así que háganme caso y punto

Patricia susurra: ya entiendo porque le dicen la odiosa

Saori: ¡¿que dijiste?!

Patricia: nada, nada –mientras ella estaba nerviosa, en la entrada al templo de Athena se encontraba llegando un Milo lleno de barro y ramas-

Shaka: ¿Qué te paso?

Milo: pregúntale a Patricia y Camus, ellos dos saben porque estoy así

Patricia y Camus no pudieron aguantar la risa.

Camus: jajajaja para que nos molestas cuando estamos solos

Patricia: y eso te pasa por abrazarme por atrás, acosador

Milo: es que estas tan linda que nadie se puede aguantar a acosarte

Mu: que pareces así, acosador tonto –le da una patada dejándolo caer-

Milo: Muuuuuuu ¿porque hiciste eso? Ahora me duele la cara

Mu: te lo mereces por acosar a nuestra amiga

Aldebaran: y que pensé que serias mas maduro, solo se que haces eso por celos

Milo: ¿de que celos hablas? Yo no estoy celoso y ni me gusta ella –intenta de hacer algo para que sus compañeros le creyeran-

Patricia: me alegro que no le guste a un bicho como tu, yo escogería mil veces a Camus que a ti –ella se tapa la boca-

Saori: ¿te gusta Camus? –Mira a Patricia-

Patricia: etto… -se pone nerviosa a aquella pregunta, pero se ponía mas nerviosa cuando todos sus compañeros incluyendo a Camus la veían-

Saori: anda, ¿vas a responder a la pregunta que te hice?

Patricia: ¿quiere saber la verdad?

Saori: si

Patricia: pues… si, si me gusta y que tanto –grita- confieso que me gusta Camus, ¿eso quería saber?

Saori: si, eso quería saber, además que igual tenme mas respeto

Patricia: tenerle respeto en que si igual nos va a seguir tratando como… -antes de que siga algo mas Camus y Shura le tapan la boca-

Shura: será mejor que no digas nada

Camus: no quiero que tengas problemas…

Saori: mejor váyanse, y a eso me refiero a que se vayan todos

Pasaron dos minutos y todos ya estaban afuera del templo de Athena, hablaban, se reían de Milo, mientras que Camus y Patricia casi se daban un beso hasta que….

Kanon: ¿Que hacen amigos?

Patricia: ¿Era bueno que vinieras a interrumpir esta importante conversación entre Camus y yo?

Kanon: que conversación, estaban por apunto de besarse –en aquel comentario que hizo Kanon, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y se miraran-

Todos los santos se acercaron a Kanon, Patricia y Camus.

Mu: ¿de que tanto hablan?

Patricia: kyaaaaa…. ¿Porque todos están acá? –Se pone aun más nerviosa y se sonroja más-

Camus: tranquila… yo les daré una explicación –la abraza-

DM: ¿son novios?

Camus: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, que no ves que ella se siente…. –mira a su lado, ella salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo- chicos será mejor que hablemos luego…

Camus busco y busco por todos los templos, pero no la encontraba, así que decidió ir a buscar al lugar que en la cual ella solía pasar la noche y hay la encontraba sentada, se acerca a ella.

Camus: ¿Qué paso?

Patricia: me puse muy nerviosa, no quise estar tan cerca de ellos, me sentía muy…. –no dijo más al sentir los labios de Camus junto a los de ella-

Camus: no se si quisieras aceptar pero espero que si, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Patricia: ¿hablas enserio?

Camus: siempre hablo enserio…

Patricia: entonces… si… acepto ser tu novia….

Camus abraza y besa a su novia, que en la cual ella le corresponde.


	6. Incendio

Capitulo 6: Incendio Camus abraza y besa a su novia, que en la cual ella le corresponde. Mientras estos dos se abrazaban y besaban, llegaron los demás de sorpresa. Mu: se están besando… -mira sorprendido a Camus y Patricia- Camus y Patricia se separan al escuchar a Mu y se quedan mirando por un buen rato. Patricia: ¿y ustedes que onda? Saga: estábamos buscándote a ti ya que te fuiste de la nada Kanon: y nos preocupaste, bueno a algunos Patricia: oh…. No lo sabia, ¿tanto así les importo? Todos: si Afrodita: que tiernos se veían así besándose, espero encontrar a una chica como tu así de linda Patricia casi besando a Camus escucha lo que dice Afrodita –¿me estas comparando con otras mujeres? Afrodita: no, no a eso no me refería, a lo que me refería… Patricia: referirte a que tenga este mismo cuerpo que yo, el mismo cabello, mi misma voz Afrodita: será mejor callarme Camus le da un pequeño beso en los labios y le dice –tranquila amor…- Shura: ¿amor? Aioros dice sorprendido: ¡SON NOVIOS! Patricia: si, si somos novios y…. Camus: ¿eh? Que raro… -se levanta y mira al bosque que esta cerca- Patricia se levanta igual -¿Qué pasa Camus?- mira al bosque Milo: ¿no será alguna de sus ilusiones? Patricia: será mejor que yo vaya a ver que hay o que pasa, me esperan acá –lo dice mientras ella va corriendo hacia el bosque y se adentra- Aldebaran: si que es muy valiente EN EL BOSQUE. Patricia: ah… no hay nada como decía Camus, al parecer si ve cosas –camina mas, siente algo de calor y ve que hay fuego por todas partes- será mejor que vuelva –mira su cabello y estaba con algo de fuego- oh… fuego…. –grita- ¡FUEGO! Mi cabello… - corre al lugar en donde están sus compañeros y su novio- DM: yo creo que le volvió a pasar algo, porque no vuelve Camus aun mira y ve que Patricia esta corriendo. Patrica: ¡AHHHH… MI CABELLO! –Se tira al suelo antes de llegar en donde están sus compañeros y empieza a rodar para que se le apague el fuego que tiene en el cabello- Kanon: creo que se quema –la mira- ¡SE QUEMA! Camus: ¡QUE! –se acerca a Patricia lo mas rápido que puede- Patricia: …al fin… -lo dice tocando su cabello- Camus: ¿Qué paso? –lo dice preocupado y sentándose al lado de Patricia- Patricia: se me quemaba mi cabello –lo mira- Camus: ¿y que hay en el bosque? Patricia: hay un maldito incendio Camus: tendremos que avisarles a los demás Patricia: si Patricia y Camus se levantan y se acercan a los demás. Saga: ¿Qué te paso? Patricia: hay un gran incendio… -tocando su cabello- Afrodita: con que a eso se refería Athena Patricia: PERO QUE LES PASA, VAYAN A AVISARLE Shura: esta bien, yo iré –se va al templo de athena- Patricia: PERO RAPIDO –toma una piedra y se lo tira- Shura empieza a correr. Milo: vaya forma de hacer apurar a los demás Patricia: tu te callas, así que todos ya vayan a buscar agua –se acerca a Camus- amor tu no uses tus poderes porque tal ves llegues a congelar el bosque, perdón amor Camus: tienes razón mejor voy a buscar agua igual –empieza a caminar en busca de agua- Patricia: pero espera –lo detiene y le da un dulce beso- El beso pareciera que duro 5 minutos, se separan y se miran, al lado pasa Milo con agua en sus brazos. Patricia: pero que….. Camus: esto es lo mas estupido que e visto en mi vida Milo: fue lo único que se me ocurrió Patricia: no crees que hubiera sido mas fácil buscando un balde y echar hay el agua como tus demás compañeros Milo: es que no encontré uno Patricia: mejor vienes cuando te llamemos Milo: bueno Patricia: ven Camus –toma la mano de este y lo lleva a buscar agua- Paso 1 hora y ya supieron como controlar el fuego, para algunos como Afrodita, Saga y DM se les hizo difícil. Patricia: no fue tan difícil como pensé Afrodita: mentira, si fue difícil Saga: si muy difícil, casi me quemo DM: nunca más ayudare cuando hayan incendios Milo: pero por lo menos que me llamaron para ayudar Camus: bueno ya, pero aun así todos ayudaron Patricia: dejen de ser chillones, vamos por algo para tomar Camus se acerca a Patricia y la abraza. Shaka: saben hacen una linda pareja Camus: ¿enserio? Todos: SI Patricia se aleja del lugar, todos la siguieron. Aioria se acerca a Camus y le susurra: oye has pensado en algo Camus susurra: ¿en que? Aioria: que más adelante si sigue su relación, ¿se casaran? Camus le da un golpe en la cabeza y dice: sabes eres un pillo y claro que si Aioria se toca la cabeza y le susurra nuevamente: y si tienen hijos ¿Qué harías? Camus se sorprende y dice: los cuidare claro, fin de la conversación Aioria: pero…. Camus: nada de peros –se acerca a Patricia- Patricia mira a Camus y se sonroja. Camus: te amo –la abraza- Patricia: yo igual –se sonroja mas al sentir su abrazo- 


	7. Nueva Amiga

Capitulo 7: Nueva Amiga

Patricia: yo igual –se sonroja mas al sentir su abrazo-

Pasa un año, Patricia como siempre entrena con sus compañeros pero un día le pidieron que fuera al pueblo a vigilar.

**EN EL PUEBLO**

Patricia: rayos, acá no pasa nada importante que yo sepa –estaba enojada porque quería entrenar con sus amigos y su novio, como no tenia nada que hacer ella empezó a pasear para conocer- Bueno es un lindo lugar pero que pasaría acá… -se sienta por un momento sobre una roca y piensa-

**EN EL TEMPLO DE ATHENA**

Saga: aun creo que fue mala idea mandarla al pueblo sola, y ¿si se pierde?

Camus se asusta al escuchar lo que dijo Saga y se imagina a su novia perdida.

Shura: pero que dices, ella no se perderá, ya es casi mayor de edad se puede cuidar sola

**DE VUELTA AL PUEBLO**

Patricia: ¿me devuelvo o no? Si será mejor irme, si me regañan diré que me sentí mal del estomago –dice mientras regresa al santuario pero nota que hay una joven casi subiendo a la entrada de Aries, se acerca lo mas rápido posible- Hola señorita, que hace en estos lugares…. –no sabia que decir porque no era muy social con las chicas-

Joven: vine acá para poder ser una santa dorada –lo dice con una gran facilidad-

Patricia piensa: ¿Qué digo? –se queda un buen rato pensando hasta que rompió el silencio entre ellas dos- P…pero…. Primero… necesito… saber… tú… nombre….

Joven: me llamo Karen, es un gusto y ¿usted como se llama?

Patricia: e…e…. yo… me…. Llamo…. Patricia….

Karen: Es un lindo nombre –le sonríe-

Patricia: g…gracia…. Será…. Mejor que…. Te lleve… con los demás….

Karen: claro

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y ya llegaron al templo de la diosa Athena, entran al templo y se encontraron con los santos dorados.

Saori: ¿Qué no tenias que estar en el pueblo?

Patricia: Me sentí mal…. –aun de antisocial con las chicas-

Karen: buenas tardes señorita athena e venido aquí para….

Saori: no me digas para ser una santa dorada

Karen: si, para eso mismo vine

Saori: bueno, igual necesitamos más santas, para que me protejan claro

Karen: oiga espere –se acerca mas a Saori- yo no e venido a protegerla, solo vine a ser mas fuerte y proteger a mis seres querido y a los que tal ves vayan a ser mis amigos

Patricia se coloca al lado de Camus y mira a Karen y Saori y dice en voz baja -¿Por qué ellas dos se pueden comunicar bien?-

Camus: ¿a que te refieres?

Patricia: a que ellas dos son muy sociales, y yo soy social con los chicos…

Shura: pasaste mucho tiempo con nosotros, te acostumbraste a hablar mas con chicos

Patricia: exacto –mira y escucha de lo que hablan-

Saori: tu compañero de entrenamiento será… Patricia

Patricia se estaba mordiendo la uña, pero cuando escucho eso casi se quita la uña.

Patricia: ¡AHHHH MI UÑA!

Saori: ¿y que dices Patricia, aceptas entrenar con ella

Patricia: e….e….e….etto…. s….s….si…. s…seré…. Su… compañera… de…..pelea….

Saori: muy bien, Karen ella si será tu compañera

Patricia piensa: creo que era mejor cuando me imaginaba a Saori como chico…. Pero como chica es más difícil comunicarme….

Karen: este bien, seré su compañera –susurra- bueno si no soy tan agresiva –deja de susurrar- por cierto, ¿Por qué mi compañera de entrenamiento no usa falda como las demás?

Patricia: …

Shura: amiga contéstale

Patricia: es…es….que…n….no…..me….gustan….las…faldas…

Camus mira a su novia y la abraza.

Camus: tranquila si

Patricia: bueno…

Karen se acerca a Patricia y le dice –espero que seamos buenas amigas-

Patricia: l….lo…. mismo… digo….

Saori: bueno creo que es hora de que se vayan

Todos: si

Ya afuera, Camus estaba decidido en decirle Patricia que se casara con el.

Aioros: amiga enserio que te pones nerviosa al hablar con otras mujeres

Patricia: es que no paso tiempo con chicos, no se como comunicarme con ellas

Camus: amor puedes venir –toma la mano de Patricia y la aleja de sus compañeros-

Patricia: bueno… -se va con Camus-

Camus mira que sus compañeros ya se alejaron demasiado mira a Patricia, saca a escondidas el anillo, se arrodilla y dice –Patricia aceptarías casarte conmigo- le muestra el anillo.

Patricia: Camus…..si claro que acepto casarme contigo –cuando dijo esas palabras Camus le coloca el anillo, se levanta y la abraza.

Kanon: huy…. La pareja de tortolitos…. –al lado de Kanon estaba Karen-

Karen: ¿Son novios?

Patricia: si….

Karen se acerca y la abraza y le dice –felicidades compañera-

Patricia le corresponde al abrazo y dice –gracias…-

Karen deja de abrazar a Patricia y se acerca a Kanon, Kanon mira a Karen y se sonroja.

Camus le susurra a Patricia: parece que a Kanon le gusta Karen

Patricia mira a Kanon y nota su sonrojo y le susurra –si tienes razón-

Kanon: bueno yo con Karen nos retiramos, le voy a enseñar el santuario a ella

Camus y Patricia: bueno

Karen: adiós –le guiñe un ojo a Patricia y Camus-

Camus mira y cuando nota que ya están muy lejos vuelve a abrazar a Patricia, cuando la abraza aparece Saori.

Saori: pareciera que están felices, ¿que paso?

Camus: nos vamos a casar

Saori: ¿enserio, me van a invitar? –lo dice emocionada-

Camus: claro que si, mas bien invitaremos a todos

Saori: entonces yo les comprare las cosas para decorar, a y por cierto Patricia me tiras las flores a mi si

Patricia: bueno….intentare….de….lanzarse-lo….

Saori: bien, voy a salir por un momento, adiós

Patricia y Camus: adiós

Ya Saori alejada, se vuelven a abrazar pero esta vez se besaron para disfrutar mejor el momento.


	8. Otro Enamorado

Capitulo 8: Otro Enamorado

Ya Saori alejada, se vuelven a abrazar pero esta vez se besaron para disfrutar mejor el momento.

Mientras los dos seguían con lo mismo, aparecieron Afrodita y DM.

Afrodita: chicos necesitamos ayuda para….

Camus y Patricia se separan y dicen: ¿Para que?

DM: para decorar el templo de Géminis

Patricia: ¿y para que decorar?

Afrodita: para darle la bienvenida a Karen

Camus: me parece bien, amor que dices ¿ayudamos?

Patricia: esta bien, aun que no soy buena decorando

Afrodita: si quieres yo te enseño

Patricia: esta bien

**EN EL TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS**

Mu: sabes Saga creo que no combina esto….

Saga: que cosa, el color Morado con Gris, claro que combina

En aquel momento llegan Camus, Afrodita, DM y Patricia.

Afrodita: ¿pero que es esto?

Mu: ves que te dije, no le gusto

Saga: nunca me dijiste eso

Shaka: yo no digo nada solo por tener los ojos cerrados

Patricia: no creen que seria mejor que una mitad de color Morado y la otra mitad de color Gris

Aldebaran: eso suena bien

Afrodita: eso si tiene sentido

Shura: me gusta su idea

Aioros: esa si es una idea inteligente

Patricia piensa: vaya esta es casi mi primera ves que opino de algo, pero antes no le tomaban tanta importancia al único que le importaba era a Camus, pero ahora creo que ayudare en muchas cosas

Camus: ¿en que tanto piensas mi vida? –la mira con ternura-

Patricia: en como decorar el lugar

Afrodita: bueno chicos, nos queda poco tiempo para que vuelvan Kanon y Karen así que hagamos esto rápido

Patricia vuelve a pensar: pero yo no soy tan rápida como ustedes :c

Y así pasaron varios minutos, Saga apago las luces para darle la sorpresa a Karen.

Patricia piensa: anda tu puedes decir "SORPRESA" –mientras ella pensaba no notaba que los niños que le hablaron ese día en el pueblo le estaban enredando las piernas con unas cuerdas-

Saga prendió las luces y todos dijeron SORPRESA.

Patricia: SORPRE…. –Cae al suelo antes de decir aquella palabra-

Niño 1: bien todo marcho bien

Niño 2: tienes razón eso si fue divertido

Estos niños estaban escondidos debajo de la mesa, mientras la pobre Patricia estaba botada en el suelo y todos los caballeros dorados la miraban.

Niño 2: creo que será mejor que veamos como esta si se lastimo o no

Niño 1: si tienes razón –mientras los dos le quitaban la cuerda de sus piernas y salían a verla-

Patricia: mhsmsh… -en realidad no se le entendía nada solo porque su cabeza estaba en el suelo-

Niño 1: entonces nos perdona por haberle hecho esa pequeña broma

Patricia levanta la cabeza y grita: ¡LOS MATARE! –Intenta de atrapar a los niños-

Los niños salen corriendo del templo de géminis.

Afrodita: amiga ¿estas bien?

Patricia: si, gracias por preocuparse a ultimo minuto…. –se levanta- enserio se pasaron al preocuparse por mi

Karen se acerca a ella y la ayuda a levantarse –enserio chicos así se hacen llamar amigos, ni la ayudan-

Aldebaran: perdón

Saga: eh… disculpa

Y así todos hasta Camus se disculparon con Patricia, ella pensaba "Al parecer hablar con chicas no es tan malo como lo pensaba", mientras sus compañeros se divertían ella solo pensaba en como comunicarse con Karen, nadie se daba cuenta de ella, así que decidió salir del templo e ir al mismo lugar de siempre.

Camus buscaba por todo el templo a su prometida, pero cuando noto que ella no estaba se empezó a preocupar, salio del templo, subió las largas escaleras, fue al lugar en donde siempre la encontraba, y hay la vio.

Camus: amor….

Patricia mira a Camus y le dice –amor, ya se como comunicarme con las chicas- con sangre en la nariz.

Camus: esta bien….

**EN EL TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS**

Karen: y eso fue lo que paso

Kanon: veo que tu vida es algo divertida y agresiva a la vez

Karen: así es

Kanon susurra: y eso me hace enamorar mas de ti –se imagina algunas cosas pervertidas y le sale sangre en la nariz-

Afrodita: no pongas esa cara de estupido, que pareces

Kanon apunta a Afrodita y le dice: no me digas nada, es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiero

Shura: nunca te había escuchado hablar así tan, tan raro ._.

Kanon: como dije, hago lo que quiero

Karen solo reía –vaya chicos son tan divertidos- en esas palabras hace sonrojar a Kanon

Milo se coloca tras Karen y le toca los pechos, Karen dice –¡pero que haces!- le da un fuerte golpe en el cuello que le hace caer al suelo

Karen: oh… creo que me volví a pasar –saca la lengua-

Kanon: no, no te pasaste, eso si se lo merecía –mira a Milo en el suelo y se echa a reír-

Karen: da risa verlo así

**EN EL TEMPLO DE ACUARIO**

Camus: no vuelvas a hacer eso

Patricia: perdón

Camus la abraza, ella le corresponde y sonríe.


	9. La Boda

Capitulo 9: La boda

**EN EL TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS**

Saga: creo que me pase…

Shura: si, nunca mas te daré cerveza, es la peor idea que se me a ocurrido

Afrodita: por eso mismo no tomo

Aioros: ¿y alguien te pregunto?

Ya pasada la fiesta, todos se van a descansar pero sobre todo Saga.

_**Cinco meses después.**_

Karen: amiga ya sale de la habitación que yo y tus amigos queremos verte

Patricia: no, no quiero…

Karen entra a la habitación de ella y la mira.

Karen: te ves hermosa

Saga, Afrodita, Mu y Shaka entran a la habitación de ella.

Saga: wow te ves genial

Afrodita: ese vestido de novia si te va bien

Mu: se ve hermosa

Shaka: yo no veo solo por los ojos pero creo que se ve bien

Patricia: gracias ¿y Camus?

Saga: a ese loco, se esta arreglando, no entiendo porque aceptaste casarte con un loco como el

Patricia: en primero el no es un loco y segundo lo acepte porque lo amo

Saga: bueno

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE CAMUS**

Camus: rayos esto me pone nervioso

Shura: vístete rápido, nos queda poco tiempo

Kanon: anda amigo, ya quiero que se casen y que le diga lo que siento a Karen

DM: y nunca te fuiste, si se que te gusta estar acá

Kanon: pero que dices, solo me quede acá por Karen –de la nada aparece Karen-

Karen: ¿que yo que?

Kanon: nada… te lo digo luego

Karen: esta bien, y ya esta listo, Patricia ya esta esperando y se supone que el novio tiene que llegar primero

Camus se apura al vestirse y se coloca en la salida de su habitación.

Camus: ¿y como llego tan rapido ella?

Karen: oh… Mu la llevo tele transportándose

Camus: ¿ósea que yo tendré que irme corriendo al templo de Athena?

Karen: eso seria con un simple SI

Camus: bueno –se dirige lo más rápido que puede al templo de Athena-

**EN EL TEMPLO DE ATHENA**

Patricia: ¿Cuánto mas tendré que esperar?

Saori: no lo se, a mira hay esta

Patricia mira a Camus y le sonríe.

Saga: al fin llegas

Camus tomando algo de aire y le dice –tu te callas- se acerca a Patricia

Patricia: pensé que ya no vendrías….

Camus: no pienses eso, yo nunca te defraudaría –le acaricia la mejilla-

Patricia se sonroja al sentir la mano de Camus.

Saori: ejem…. Vamos a seguir con esta boda o no

Camus y Patricia: si

Saori: bueno nunca e echo esto pero saltémonos la primera parte del principio….. –Mientras Saori hablaba, Camus y Patricia se ponían más nerviosos-

Camus y Patricia: ¡YA!

Saori: ya… ya…. Camus aceptas a Patricia como esposa, para respetarla y amarla en el resto de sus vidas

Camus: A…acepto….

Saori: y tu Patricia aceptas a Camus como esposo, para respetarlo y amarlo en el resto de sus vidas

Patricia: acepto

Saori: entonces los declaro marido y mujer, ahora Camus besa a tu novia

Camus: ¿tiene que ser en frente de todos?

Saori: solo bésala y ya

DM: ya bésala, no seas un miedoso que asusto a Shura y Aioros

Shura: no digas nada

Aioros: déjanos tranquilos

Camus de sorpresa besa a Patricia.

Karen: que hermoso, no lo crees Kanon ¿Kanon?

Kanon se encontraba sentado y dormido, así que Karen aprovecho el momento de poder darle un abrazo, cuando le dio el abrazo Kanon se despertó y se sorprendió mucho al ver que Karen le daba un abrazo.

Kanon: ¿Karen?

Karen: ¿Por qué te dormiste? Dormilón

Kanon: perdón ¿y aceptaron?

Karen: ¿tu que crees? –Mira a la pareja-

Kanon: o si tienes razón, ¿tu me aceptarías cualquier cosa?

Karen: claro que si

Kanon: entonces aceptarías ser mi novia

Karen: esto…..

Mientras que en otro lado, Camus aun besaba a Patricia y ella se estaba quedando con sin aire, Camus se separa de ella por falta de aire al igual que ella.

Camus: te amo, gracias por hacerme feliz….-la abraza-

Patricia: yo igual te amo… y tu me haces mas feliz –le corresponde-

Mientras se abrazaban, escuchan a un Kanon feliz que abrazaba a Karen.

Milo: ahora si a molestar

Camus: que dijiste

Milo: nada

Patricia: lo que dijo fue que de nuevo va a molestar

Milo le toca un pecho a Patricia, y ella solo le da un hermoso golpe en su cara dejándolo caer al suelo.

Camus: veo que te gusta golpearlo

Patricia: si tú lo golpeas mucho yo igual lo golpeare mucho

Camus: awww…. Te amo

Patricia: awwww…. Yo igual, ¿en donde hay pastel? Tengo hambre

Camus: ay amor….


	10. ¿Luna De Miel?

Capitulo 10: ¿Luna de miel?

Camus: ay amor….

Kanon: me haces tan feliz –la abraza mas-

Karen: a mi igual… pero Kanon…. Me estas dejando con sin aire…

Kanon: oh…. Perdón –la deja de abrazar-

Karen toma de la mano a Kanon y se acercan a los recién casados.

Karen: felicidades amiga, o por cierto si llegan a tener un bebe les tengo unos regalitos

Patricia: oh… enserio, quiero ir a ver

Karen: claro –mientras ellas dos se alejaban, Kanon y Camus se quedan hablando-

Kanon: pareciera que ahora ellas dos se entienden mejor que antes

Camus: si tienes razón, y ¿a que se refería de tener bebes?

Kanon: no me digas que no le entendiste

Camus: no, en realidad no le entendí

Kanon: que la dejes embarazada

Camus: tendremos que hablar eso con ella

Kanon: si

Pasaron varios minutos en el que Patricia y Karen fueron a abrir regalitos, estaban muy entretenidas, hasta que llegaron Camus y Kanon.

Camus: ¿y que te regalaron?

Patricia: ¿tu que crees? –le muestra la pequeña ropa para bebe-

Kanon: tanto así le compraste de ropa

Karen: claro, nadie sabe como será un bebe de un caballero

Camus: ¿has pensado en tener bebes?

Patricia: claro que si, pero aun no se como se forman los bebes –en eso hace que Camus se sonroje-

Camus: pronto sabrás como se forman

Patricia: no quiero pronto, quiero ahora

Karen: pero te va a doler

Patricia: no me importa, ya quiero un bebe –en aquel comentario se llego a escuchar en todo el templo y todos quedan mirando a Patricia-

DM: ¿estas segura?

Patricia: si

Afrodita: bueno si tienen uno seria igual de tranquilo que Camus

Shaka: pero igual tendrá algo en común a Patricia

Milo: ay no, mas golpes no

Shura: ¿golpes, porque?

Camus: es que a mi esposa le gusta golpearlo

Patricia: si así –se acerca a Camus, le dobla el brazo y lo hace caer al piso-

Milo: por eso no quiero que tengan hijos

Camus: tu te callas ella y yo decidiremos si tener o no

Patricia: pero yo si quiero….

Mu: amigo dile que si antes de que haga un puchero y eso nadie lo aguanta

Camus mira a los ojos de su esposa y nota sus pequeñas lagrimitas.

Camus: amor no te pongas a llorar, tendremos bebes si –le acaricia la mejilla-

Patricia: siii –lo abraza-

Aldebaran: al parecer creo que nos tendremos que preparar para ser tíos

Saga: exacto

DM: espero que no sean tan traviesos

Aioria: seré su tío malo –Shaka le golpea en la cabeza-

Shaka: acá nadie será malo con unas pequeñas criaturas

Milo: no quiero…

Aioros: será divertido ^o^

Shura: que sea como Camus, que sea como Camus….

Camus: al fin seré papá

Afrodita: que bien

Karen: ¿Kanon estas pensando lo mismo?

Kanon: en ir a comer pastel, si

Karen lo mira y sale del templo.

Saga: idiota

Afrodita: pero ve detrás de ella

Kanon: ee… si –sale corriendo del templo-

Patricia: ¿y que harán esta noche?

Saga: dormir

Patricia: aaa bueno…

Shura: ¿y ustedes? Porque los que ya se casaron….

Afrodita: tienen una noche de "LUNA DE MIEL"

Patricia: ¿Qué es eso?

Camus le susurra algunas cosa a Patricia, y ella coloca una cara de "hay que feo".

Mu: para que le dices antes

Camus: para que no le de cosas

Patricia: creo que será mejor que me vaya a comer…

Shura: la traumaste, no va a querer hacerlo contigo

Camus: ¿enserio amor?

Patricia: no, claro que lo are contigo, pero no tan fuerte si

Camus: esta bien

Ya pasaron 12 horas, Camus y Patricia estaban juntos en el templo de Acuario, Patricia se estaba quedando dormida, pero despertó porque Camus la asusto.

Camus: ¿estas lista?

Patricia: s..si…


	11. ¿Embarazada?

Capitulo 11: ¿Embarazada?

Patricia: s...si…

Camus se acerca a ella, la besa, la desviste lentamente, ella hacia casi lo mismo bueno solo con su camisa, no quiso seguir con su pantalón, pero Camus se quito el pantalón, Patricia se acomodo en la cama para que este se acomodase encima de ella, poco a poco se acerca a su intimidad, casi penetrándola.

Karen y Kanon se encontraban sentados en frente de un lago, bajo la luna llena, un momento romántico, que en la cual Kanon no estaba tan acostumbrado a eso pero solo lo hacia por la chica que mas ama.

Karen: que hermosa se ve la luna desde este punto

Kanon: si, y es mucho mas lindo cuando tu estas acá

Karen coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kanon y se quedaron por un buen rato así.

Karen: ¿crees que Camus y Patricia estén haciendo eso?

Kanon: creo que si

Se quedaron un buen rato callados mirando el cielo hasta que escucharon el grito de Patricia, se llego a escuchar hasta el templo de Aries.

Karen: creo que le dolió

Kanon: si

_**EN EL TEMPLO DE ARIES**_

Mu se encontraba completamente dormido, pero se despertó cuando escucho el grito.

Mu: pero que esta pasando…. –intenta de levantarse pero no se dio cuenta que no tenia nada al lado de el, estaba medio dormido, pero no se dio cuenta cuando cae al suelo y intenta levantarse y dice- cuando despierte me acomodo –se queda dormido en el suelo-

Mientras tanto en el templo de Acuario solo se escuchaban gemidos de placer y dolor de parte de Patricia, y así transcurrió la noche, pocos pudieron dormir pero cuando terminaron ósea unos cuantos minutos así pudieron dormir todos, en cambio Karen y Kanon se quedaron dormidos en el mismo lugar que estuvieron…

Paso una semana desde que Camus y Patricia tuvieron relaciones, pero Patricia estaba algo rara en esa semana.

Karen: enserio te sientes bien –la esperaba afuera del baño-

Patricia: que si… -vuelve a vomitar-

Karen: sabes que voy a llamar a tu esposo para que te cuide

Patricia solo se quedo encerrada en el baño y Karen fue al lugar de entrenamiento que en la cual todos entrenaban, Karen se acerca a los caballeros pero siente que alguien la abraza por atrás mira y era Kanon.

Karen: ¿y Camus?

Kanon: esta entrenando ¿Por qué?

Karen: tiene que ir a cuidar a su esposa, últimamente ella se ha sentido mal

Kanon. Si ya me e dado cuenta

Karen: vamos a buscar a Camus

Kanon y Karen buscaron hasta encontrar a Camus.

Karen: ¡CAMUS! –Le grita y este se da la vuelta, se acerca a Karen-

Camus: ¿Qué paso? Que no tenías que cuidar a mi esposa

Karen: si pero ella se siente mal, y quiere que la cuides tu –le miente-

Camus: ¿que tan mal se siente?

Karen: vómitos, mareos, y algo de desmayos

Camus: entonces iré lo mas rápido que pueda –se va corriendo-

Mientras el corría, pensaba cualquier cosa, pero cuando llego al templo de acuario la encontró hay desmayada, se acerca a ella la toma en brazos y se la lleva a la enfermería.

**EN LA ENFERMERIA**

Camus esperaba impaciente en la sala de espera, hasta que salio el doctor.

Camus: ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

Doctor: ella esta bien

Camus: entonces porque esta tan rara

Doctor: a eso, pues felicidades

Camus: ¿Por qué?

Doctor: va a ser papá

Camus: s...si –no sabia que decir-

Doctor: bueno puede entrar a ver a su esposa

Camus no dice nada solo ingresa a la habitación con que en la cual Patricia estaba.

Camus: amor…. –le acaricia su cabeza-

Patricia abre los ojos y lo mira.

Patricia: Camus…. ¿Que paso?

Camus: no, no nada tranquila

Patricia: no dime ¿Qué paso?

Camus: esta bien…. Que seremos padres

A Patricia se le iluminan los ojos y abraza a Camus.

Patricia: ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Camus: si…

Cuando llegaron al templo de acuario, Camus la dejo en la cama descansando.

Camus: iré a hacerte algo para comer si

Patricia: bueno amor…

Camus le da un tierno beso en la frente y se va a la cocina, pero no sabía que tenia visitas.

Milo: Hola Camus

Camus: Hola ¿Qué quieres? Porque si vienes a molestar a mi esposa te mato, ahora ella no esta muy bien que digamos en este estado.

De la nada apareció Saga.

Saga: ¿Qué paso?

Camus: así que Milo no molestes a mi esposa

Patricia sale de la habitación.

Patricia: ¿Qué paso, que hacen acá sin avisar?

Camus: amor por favor vuelve a la habitación, recuerda que…

Patricia: si ya lo se, se que me tengo que cuidar por la salud mía y del bebe, tranquilo además que igual quería ir al baño –se encierra en el baño-

Milo: ¿la dejaste embarazada?

Saga: ^o^ que felicidad, ¿le puedo decir a los demás?

Camus: hace lo que quieras, dile a los demás pero que no la molesten tanto, que igual tiene que descansar

Saga: bueno –va de templo a templo a hablar con los demás-

Patricia sale del baño y se encierra en la habitación.

Milo: oye tengo que….

Patricia le grita: ¡no me digas nada!

Camus: no crees que te tengas que ir

Milo: a si, así que adiós –se va del templo-

Camus suspira y va a la cocina.


	12. Mes 1

Capitulo 12: Mes 1

Camus suspira y va a la cocina.

Mientras Camus le cocinaba algo especial que en la cual le gustara mucho a Patricia ósea un pastel de chocolate, pero no se concentraba mucho porque Patricia se la pasaba saliendo de la habitación y se encerraba al baño a vomitar.

Camus dijo en voz baja: pobre de mi esposa…

Patricia: ¿yo que amor? –Lo mira-

Camus: no nada amor, amor ve a descasar si.

Patricia: es que me aburro

Camus: bueno amor, amor pero te sientas hasta que termine si

Patricia: bueno –toma una silla, se sienta y espera a que termine-

Ya cuando Camus termino la torta, no se dio cuenta que en la entrada del templo de acuario se encontraban todos y mas una nueva amiga, que tal ves para Patricia se le va a ser muy conocida, Camus se acerca a la entrada y mira a todos.

Mu: hola –se lo dice con algunas bolsas en sus manos-

Camus: ¿Qué onda con ustedes, porque tantas bolsas?

Milo: en primera podemos pasar y así te explicamos

Camus: Saga no sabía que ibas a ser tan chillón

Patricia se acerca a la entrada de acuario, se queda un buen tiempo viendo a su "amiga".

Karen: ¿Qué onda ustedes dos?

Patricia: yo la conozco, recuerdo cuando ella y yo molestábamos al maestro de Milo, por eso Milo esta tan así

Milo: fueron muy malas con mi maestro

Patricia: pero eso quedo en el pasado o no Fabiola

Fabiola: exacto

Todos: ¿Fabiola?

Afrodita: amiga…. ¿Enserio eres tu?

Fabiola: no… fíjate, soy la fantasma de Fabiola

Afrodita: nooo… te moriste ¿porque? Eras una buena amiga

Fabiola: ya no sigas jodiendo, no estoy muerta

Afrodita: ufff… por lo menos

Fabiola: creo que te juntaste mucho con el bicho ya estas medio loco

Saga: y por lo que veo, te has vuelto mas rebelde que antes

Aldebaran: si muy rebelde

Fabiola: soy rebelde y que tanto

Milo: yo no me junto con peces

Afrodita: te callas

Camus: se callan par de….

Patricia: gracias por callarlos, es mas me aburrí –se va a la cocina-

Camus la sigue y la ve comiéndose la torta.

Patricia: perdón, tenia hambre

Camus le acaricia el cabello y le dice –te amo no te tienes de que preocupar-

Patricia: ¿y los demás?

Camus: ¿entonces los dejo pasar?

Patricia: si

Camus va a la entrada de su templo y les dice a sus compañeros que pasen, les deja acomodarse.

Fabiola: ¿puedo ir a ver a Patricia?

Camus: si claro

Fabiola: gracias –se va a la cocina, toma una silla y se sienta al lado de Patricia-

Patricia: ¿y como te fue en el entrenamiento?

Fabiola: todo bien, ¿y cuantos meses llevas?

Patricia: solo llevo unos días de embarazo

Fabiola: en el primer me mes se te hará difícil después en los meses que vienen tu tendrás muchos antojos

Patricia: a… bueno…

Camus aparece de la nada y le dice a Patricia –amor ve a abrir los regalos que te trajeron los chicos-

Patricia se levanta de la mesa y va a donde están sus compañeros.

Mu: abre primero los regalos que yo traje

Afrodita: no los míos primero

Kanon: no yo compre mas regalos abre los que yo compre

Y así transcurrió el día, paso un mes y paso lo mismo que le dijo su amiga y casi hermana Fabiola, que tendría mareos y vómitos.


End file.
